Raconte moi tout Remus
by auroraaa1
Summary: Post tome III Remus rejoint Sirius qui l'attend chez lui depuis qu'il s'est enfuit avec Buck. A son arrivée, Black veut connaître la vie de son ami pendant sa condamnation. S'en suit une discussion autour de ses 12 années où Remus a rencontré l'amour en la personne de Severus Rogue.
1. Se rencontrer

**Bonjour! Cette fiction assez courte, six chapitres, sera sur le couple Remus/ Severus.**

 **Donc comme d'habitude, petit mot de début d'histoire, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling mais ce que vous allez lire sort de ma tête.**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 ** _La rencontre_**

La fin d'année scolaire venait de se terminer et avec elle la carrière de professeur de Défense contre les Forces de Mal de Remus Lupin. L'ancien professeur ne pouvait continuer d'exercer, il mettait la vie des élèves en danger et il ne supporterait pas de leur faire du mal même, surtout, si c'est à cause d'une perte de contrôle. Et Sirius était de retour, il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à se reconstruire.

Après avoir bouclé ses affaires le loup reparti chez lui en étant assez stressé, il devait parler avec son ami, et il avait peur que cette discussion tourne mal. Remus s'était construit une famille et il était inquiet quand il pensait à la relation plus que conflictuelle qu'avait son mari et son mari. Ils avaient donc décidé, son mari et lui, que Remus expliquerai la situation à Sirius avant que le reste de la famille ne les rejoint.

C'est donc seul que Remus arriva dans sa petite maison, à peine avait il posait un pied à l'intérieur qu'une tornade brun arriva vers lui. Azkaban avait marqué physiquement l'animagus, il était d'une maigreur à faire peur, ses cheveux, bien qu'il les ai lavé et essayé de les mettre en place, avaient perdu leur éclat d'antan, tout comme ses yeux qui avaient perdu de leur malice. Peut être qu'Azkaban ne l'avait pas totalement brisé mais cette prison lui avait prit une partie de lui. Remus prit son ami dans ses bras, que c'était bon de le revoir, de le retrouver.

« Je me suis permis de me servir dans tes affaires. Ça te gêne pas ? Et j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui vivait ici. Et il y a une chambre d'enfant. Tu as une famille ? Avec qui es tu ?

\- Siri, tu dois me laisser le temps de répondre. Sourit Remus.

\- Désolé, mais il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai savoir.

\- Je vais tout te raconter, mais avant je nous fais du thé. Ça risque d'être long. »

Appuyant ses paroles, Remus se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara du thé et sortit des gâteaux, bien que Sirius ait prit plusieurs repas depuis son arrivée, Lupin voulait que son ami reprenne rapidement du poids et allait le forcer à manger pour se réhabituer à la vie en liberté. Il savait comment s'y prendre, il l'avait déjà fait.

Les deux ex maraudeurs s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon, Remus prit son temps pour profiter de son thé et des gâteaux, il n'avait pas prit le temps de petit déjeuné avant de partir de Poudlard et voulait retarder au possible la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Sirius.

« Raconte moi tout.

\- Par où commencer ?

\- Après qu'ils m'aient emmené, comment ça c'est passé pour toi ?

\- La première année a été un cauchemar, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu nous ais trahi mais toutes les preuves étaient là. Je me sentais si seul, et triste de vous avoir tous perdu. Et je m'inquiétais pour Harry qu'Albus avait placé chez les Dursley. Albus ne voulait pas croire que cette famille était mauvaise et à laisser Harry là bas avec des protections anti-sorciers.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu le voir. ?

\- Pas avant cette année.

\- C'est nul... Continu de me raconter

\- Oui. La première année après la mort de nos amis fut compliquée, comme je t'ai dis j'étais seul, sans rien. Je n'arrivais pas à garder des jobs à cause de Lunard. Alors je voyageais beaucoup, pour trouver un maximum de personne susceptible de m'employer. Ça aurait pu continuer longtemps si je ne mettais pas mis en couple. Enfin au début on était pas en couple. Mais ensemble on allait mieux.

\- Qui c'est ? Quel est cet homme qui te rend heureux ?

\- Sev'.

\- Ça ne m'avance pas, ne me donne pas son surnom.

\- Severus Rogue. »

Sirius regarda son ami avant de laisser échapper un rire franc, Remus, l'homme le plus doux et gentils du monde en couple avec cet infâme Servillus. C'était tout bonnement impensable pour Black, mais seulement pour lui.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises Remy. Qui est il ?

\- C'est la vérité, je suis marié avec Severus. Tiens regarde. »

\- Le loup tendit à l'animagus une photo moldu du jour de son mariage. Sirius put voir Remus au côté de Rogue qui lui tenait la main le sourire aux lèvres. Très peu de personne les entouraient mais tous semblaient remplit de bonheur face au couple.

« Tu es sérieux...

\- Fait pas cette tête. Il est parfait pour moi.

\- Tu dois me raconter comment c'est arrivé. Raconte moi tout Remus. »

..

* * *

..

 _ **Décembre 1982**_

Remus venait de sortir de la gare, il avait réussi à avoir un petit job de contrôleur de train pour deux semaines. C'était toujours ça de prix, et juste avant les fêtes de Noël, c'était parfait. Il était en plus logé et nourrit dans un hôtel en face de la gare, qui elle même se trouvait à deux rues du bars moldu dans lequel il travaillait trois nuits par semaines. C'était rare que Remus ait autant de chance dans la recherche de job, il pouvait passer plusieurs semaines sans rien trouver alors pour une fois qu'il avait deux boulots en même temps, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Même si il accumulait la fatigue, il se rattraperai dans les semaines suivantes.

Il était 22h, son boulot de contrôleur venait de finir et il commençait son rôle de barman d'ici une demie heure. Il décida de profiter de ce moment de tranquillité pour manger un morceau, il transplana rapidement dans le Londres sorciers et alla rendre visite à Amanda, une amie de sa mère qui tenait un restaurant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il passait la voir, la vieille femme lui offrait un sandwich. Il la remercia chaleureusement et alla s'installa dans un parc non loin de son lieu de travail.

Mangeant tranquillement son sandwich, Lupin regardait les familles passer devant lui, toute blotti dans de gros manteaux. Le temps s'était considérablement refroidit et la neige allait bientôt se poser sur la ville, les mitaines et la simple veste que portait Remus allait bientôt plus lui suffire. Rapidement sa demie heure de tranquillité passa et il alla dans le bar qui lui servait de lieu de travail. C'était un établissement vieillissant, miteux, qui était presque toujours vide mais le barman était en vacances et le patron avait engagé Remus pour ce court laps de temps.

Prenant sa place derrière le bar pour remplacer le barman de jour qui venait de finir, Remus analysa les clients présents. Il y avait toujours Monsieur Smith, qui venait dans ce bar tous les mardis et jeudis pour oublier à quel point sa femme était insupportable, Madame Bailley qui était toujours dans le bar, récoltant les derniers ragots du quartier. Remus avait rarement vu d'autre personne dans ce petit établissement mais ce jour faisait exception. Un homme assez jeune de ce que pouvait voir Remus, était assis au bar et buvait tranquillement un verre de Whisky, la tête baissée sur son verre.

Ce grand brun à la peau pâle avait l'air lasse de la vie. Soupirant régulièrement il vida son verre rapidement et releva la tête, pour visiblement en commander un suivant. C'est là que Remus le reconnu, Severus Rogue.

Remus s'approcha de son ancien camarade de classe, lui resservant un verre. Il était étonné de le voir, déjà dans le monde moldu mais surtout en dehors de la prison d'Azkaban. Il avait lu dans les journaux que l'ex serpentard était un mangemort enfermé dans une cellule de la prison.

« Lupin, pourquoi es tu ici ?

\- Je peux te retourner la même question Rogue. Tu n'es pas sensé être à Azkaban ?

\- Non, c'était une erreur.

\- Je n'y crois pas.

\- Grand bien t'en fasse jeune loup.

\- Explique moi pourquoi un mangemort a été relâché.

\- Et pourquoi est ce que je m'ennuierai à ça.

\- Parce que c'est plus intéressant que de fixer son verre.

\- Je n'ai pas été mangemort par choix et depuis que je suis au courant de la prophétie qui était sur Lily, j'ai été espion pour Dumbledore.

\- Comment ça pas par choix ? Et si tu étais espion, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais été d'accord pour t'envoyer à Azkaban.

\- Il n'était pas présent à mon procès et quand il a su que j'étais jugé, j'étais déjà dans ma cellule. Mais il a réussi à me faire sortir.

\- Tu es sorti depuis quand ?

\- 3 jours.

\- Tu as passé plus d'un an à Azkaban.

\- Ouais.

\- Et comment on t'a forcé à devenir mangemort ?

\- Lucius Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie, j'avais donc une dette envers lui. Il l'a utilisé pour me forcer à rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Donc à cause de ta dette de vie, soit tu devenais mangemort soit tu perdais tes pouvoirs.

\- C'est ça. »

Remus regarda son homologue, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il croyait aux paroles de Rogue. Le jeune homme paraissait si faible, ses yeux avaient perdu l'étincelle de défis qui les remplissait, ce n'était plus que deux orbes noirs sans âme, et il était si maigre. Déjà que le passionné de potion était de nature fine, cette année d'enfermement l'avait considérablement creusé. Son aspect combiné à la tristesse qui dégageait faisait de lui une personne tout autre que celui que connaissait Remus. A ce moment il aurait tant aimé que Rogue le méprise comme il le faisait à Poudlard.

Remus passa la nuit à servir des verres à Rogue, jusqu'à la fermeture Severus était présent dans ce bar miteux qu'il avait choisi à cause de ses prix dérisoires. Il était tellement saoule qu'il tenait à peine debout, Remus dût l'aider à marcher. Le loup n'avait pas l'habitude de servir autant de verre à quelqu'un mais il comprenait que Severus ait besoin d'oublier l'horreur d'Azkaban. Il essaya de question le sorcier saoul qu'il tenait pour connaître son lieu de résidence mais il ne réussit à obtenir aucunes informations, il n'eut pas le choix que de le ramener chez lui.

L'appartement que mettait à disposition son employeur était juste une ancienne chambre de bonne. Il n'y avait qu'une petite pièce à vivre et salle d'eau. Il posa Severus sur une chaise pour pouvoir installer le clic clac. Une fois fait, il n'eut pas besoin d'aider Severus à s'y installer. Le grand brun s'était déshabillé, laissant uniquement son boxer et son t-shirt et s'est installé dans le lit. Remus ne m'y pas longtemps à le rejoindre, n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où s'installer pour dormir il s'allongea à côté de Rogue en espérant qu'il n'ait pas envie de vomir pendant la nuit.

Au moment où il allait s'endormir il sentit Severus s'agiter, le brun était en train de faire un cauchemar on ne peut plus virulent. Contenu de ce qu'il avait vécu Remus n'essaya même de deviner ce qui le composait. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, le loup prit doucement l'autre occupant du lit dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos, tout en lui disant des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Sirius faisait beaucoup de cauchemar et le loup utilisait souvent cette manière de faire pour le rassurer.

Cette technique marcha bien, il sentit rapidement l'ex espion se détendre dans ses bras, mais dès qu'il se décalait de lui, les cauchemars reprenaient. Lupin s'installa confortable contre le plus grand sachant qu'il ne pouvait trop s'éloigner. Il regarda les trains relâchés de Severus, sans son air Severus il était plutôt agréable à regarder, si on omettait sa maigreur passagère.

Durant sa contemplation, Remus se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis plus d'un an, qu'il ne se sentait pas seul. Il avait eut beau s'entourer d'ami, il avait toujours un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Chose qu'il avait réussi à faire avec la présence de Severus.

Il se promit de ne pas le laisser partir de si tôt.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

J'espère que ce première chapitre vous a plu, ils auront tous cette structure ci, la première partie avec les réactions de Sirius face à l'histoire de Remus et Severus, et la seconde partie du chapitre avec une partie de leur passé de couple.

Je vais poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines le lundi ou le mardi. Donc à la prochaine ! :)

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! :-)


	2. se mettre en couple

**Se mettre en couple**

Sirius buvait tranquillement son thé tout en écoutant Remus lui raconter la première fois où il avait revu Severus. Après cette première soirée il ne comprenait pas comment Remus avait pu finir avec ce type. Ok son ami se sentait seul, ok il avait besoin de quelqu'un mais pourquoi Rogue

« Pourquoi l'avoir emmenais chez toi ?

\- Il était bourré, je n'allais pas le laisser par terre en pleine rue.

\- Si, tu aurais pu. Tu aurais DU.

\- Non, si je ne l'avais pas amené chez moi, peut être que jamais je n'aurai été aussi heureux

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'apporte ? Parce que pour le moment dans ton histoire, tu es juste un mec en galère qui se retrouve avec un ancien camarade de classe que tu n'appréciais pas sur les bras.

\- Ce n'est que le début de mon histoire !

\- Je la sens pas ton histoire.

\- Pourtant je suis heureux.

\- Même. Bon continue, je veux savoir ce qu'il a de si spéciale ton serpent. »

Remus regarda son ami, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était après la mort de James et Lily. Le loup en l'espace d'une nuit avait perdu toutes les personnes qui lui étaient cher. Ses amis étaient soit morts, disparu ou mis en avant comme étant traître. Il se retrouvait seul, sans personne pour l'aider, sa famille le rejetant à cause de son père. Il avait pleuré les morts et les pertes de la guerre mais n'avait pas réussi à tourner la page avant l'arrivée de Severus.

Le fait de voir l'ex espion avait réveillé le cœur meurtri du loup qui s'était refermé un an auparavant. Il comprenait que son ami ne voit pas comme il se sentait mal à l'époque, son malaise devait paraître dérisoire à Sirius, lui qui avait passé 12 ans enfermés à Azkaban.

12 ans, Severus au bout d'un an en était ressorti fracassé, Remus avait du mal à comprendre comme Sirius pouvait ne pas être devenu fou, heureusement que son ami était Animagus.

 _ **Veille de Noël 1982**_

C'était son dernier jour de boulot, le dernier train venait de le ramener à la gare. Ce job fut un supplice, c'était les vacances de Noël, tout le monde est sensé être joyeux et heureux. Et bien pas du tout, Remus n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes agressives de sa vie. Chaque soir il était encore plus heureux de rentrer. Depuis la soirée où il avait revu Severus, Remus n'avait pas passé une journée sans le voir, à vrai dire. Dès qu'il ne bossait pas, il était avec l'ex serpentard qui n'avait pas quitté son appartement.

Il s'est avéré que l'un comme l'autre se sentait mieux en présence du seconde. Pour Remus, Severus remplissait un vide qui grandissait depuis la mort de ses amis, il se sentait seul au milieu de tous comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne vivait que par automatisme, toute sa vie fut détruite la nuit d'Halloween un an auparavant, mais en présence de Severus il retrouvait une stabilité qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il avait envie de vivre et de sourire de nouveau, peut être que cela était dû aux micros sourires qu'arborait Severus quand il rentrait de son travail, ou aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble à discuter de tout ce qu'ils leur passaient par la tête.

Pour Severus, c'était différent, l'ancien mangemort n'avait pas supporté son séjour, que certain pourrait qualifié d'express à Azkaban. L'année passait dans cette cellule froide et grise l'avait profondément touché, il se revoyait constamment recroquevillé contre ce mur froid, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise des détraqueurs. Mais même maintenant, une fois en dehors de cet enfer, il n'arrivait pas à voir les belles choses de sa nouvelle liberté. Il paniqué à chaque geste brusque autour de lui, à chaque souffle, chaque coup de vents. Il ne savait pas si c'était des séquelles de la prison ou des détraqueurs mais la seule chose qui le calmait c'était la présence du loup.

Lupin avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme et de doux. Il avait aussi loin que Severus se rappelle cette aura rassurante qui l'entourait. Pourtant Remus était mal, Rogue ne pouvait pas le louper mais pour Severus, Lupin était quelqu'un de positif qu'il allait toujours vers l'avant. Cette faculté avait eut le dont d'énerver Severus à l'époque de Poudlard alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était principalement ce qui le sortait de sa dépression.

La seule chose qui le faisait sourire c'était Lupin, Lupin avec sa maladresse, avec ses sourires quand il rentrait de son travail, ses discussions qui s'éternisaient jusque tard dans la nuit et qui le faisait se lever en retard le lendemain. Il était bien près de ce loup qu'il avait détesté pendant sept ans, et ne sortirai pas de sa vie avant d'en avoir envie.

Quand Remus rentra chez lui, il fut étonné par la scène qu'il l'accueilli, Severus Rogue, debout devant la gazinière en train de se débattre avec le fouet pour faire ce qui visiblement devait être une purée. Le loup avisa la table que le grand brun avait préparé, et sourit. Il ne pensait pas que Severus lui ferait un repas de noël. Il en était agréablement surprit, rejoignant son squatteur dans le coin de pièce qui servait de cuisine Remus pu constater les dégâts, la petite gazinière était dans un état déplorable, le mur la surplombant n'était pas mieux.

« Tu es déjà là ? Mais j'ai pas fini !

\- C'est pas grave. Qu'est ce que tu nous as préparé de bon.

\- Tu verras ! Et sort c'est sensé être une surprise !

\- Tu me vires de chez moi ?

\- Exactement ! En tout cas de cette pièce. Fit Severus le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Super il y a que deux pièces. Je vais prendre une douche le temps que Monsieur ait fini.

\- Voilà ! Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Remus se dirigea vers la salle d'eau laissant Severus à la préparation du repas. Trente minutes plus tard, Severus avait terminé et ils étaient tous les deux en train de déguster ses plats. Remus était étonné du talent de cuisinier de Severus, depuis deux semaines qu'ils habitaient ensemble dans ce petit appartement Rogue n'avait jamais préparé un repas.

« Merci pour ce dîner de Noël. Fit Remus en s'asseyant sur le canapé aux côtés de Severus.

\- De rien, on allait pas manger des sandwichs le soir de Noël, ça aurait été triste.

\- Ouais. On va devoir rendre l'appartement demain tu sais.

\- On a cas aller chez moi. J'ai une maison.

\- Tu as une maison alors pourquoi on est resté dans ce petit appartement ?

\- C'est la maison de mon enfance je n'y ai pas de bon souvenirs... J'aime pas y aller.

\- Oh... Je comprend. On devrait trouver autre chose alors.

\- Non, au moins on aura pas de loyer à payer. Et puis si on habite ensemble c'est pas gênant que ça soit là bas.

\- Tu me proposes d'habiter ensemble ? Sourit Remus.

\- C'est déjà le cas ici.

\- Mais ça fait tellement plus sérieux quand tu le dis.

\- Si tu le dis. Alors tu veux bien ?

\- D'accord. »

Severus lui fit un sourire franc, l'un des premiers depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le bar. Remus eut qu'une seule envie, poser ses lèvres sur celle de du plus grand. Chose qu'il fit, se redressant il embrassa doucement Severus. Un peu surprit au début, Rogue prit part au baiser plaçant ses mains sur les joues de Remus tout en l'approfondissant.

La soirée se finit de la meilleure manière pour les deux hommes, ils avait trouvé quelqu'un pour ne plus se sentir seul et étaient tous deux décidés à ne pas le laisser partir.

A son réveil le lendemain, Remus se sentait bien mieux que cette dernière année, il était dans les bras de son grand brun. Il soupira en se rendant compte de l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était réveillé. Il avait promis à sa mère qu'il passerai le repas de Noël avec ses parents, ses oncles et tantes. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte que lui donnait Severus mais sentit les bras du brun se resserrer autour de lui, collant un peu plus son dos au torse du propriétaire de ses bras.

« Tu veux déjà te lever ? Dit Severus à son oreille avant de parsemer son cou de baiser.

\- Je suis en retard.

\- Tu me laisses le jour de noël ?

\- J'ai un repas de famille.

\- C'est pas grave, tu n'aimes pas ta famille.

\- Je n'aime pas mon père, ma mère n'y est pour rien. Dit Remus en se retournant pour faire face à Severus.

\- Me laisse pas tout seul.

\- Alors viens avec moi.

\- Non.

\- Moi j'y vais, alors si tu ne veux pas être seul tu vas rencontrer ma famille.

\- Puisque je suis obligé...»

Tous deux se préparèrent rapidement pour être à l'heure au repas de famille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la maison Remus prévint Severus, ils ne resteraient pas longtemps. Il se sentait obligé de venir pour sa mère mais sinon il n'aurait jamais remit les pieds dans la maison de son père. Le loup gardait une relation tendu avec son paternel depuis sa majorité, ils avaient eut une dispute autour de sa condition de loup garou qui les avait éloigné.

La mère de Remus les fit rentrer, elle fut étonné de voir que son fils était accompagné, lui qui ne venait jamais avec des amis à lui chez eux.

« Bonjour maman, je te présente Severus Mon ami.

\- Ami ami ou copain.

\- Je suis son petit ami madame. » Fit Severus en prenant la main de Remus.

Remus souriait, petit ami, ça sonnait bien à son oreille.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	3. Se disputer

Première dispute

« Quoi ? Vous vous êtes mis en couple comme ça ! Il aurait pu te demander ! Il t'a limite forcé ! Et c'est en me racontant ça que tu veux que je sois plus sympa avec ton tortionnaire. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, comme Sirius pouvait être de mauvaise fois dès que cela concernait Severus.

« Il ne m'a pas forcé. Je voulais être avec lui.

\- Il ne t'a pas demandé non plus.

\- Il n'a pas eu besoin parce qu'il savait que je le voulais. Je voulais être avec lui, j'avais besoin de lui.

\- Voilà, c'était avant tu peux le quitter maintenant.

\- Sirius, tu vois bien que je l'aime. Et Lui aussi.

\- Et puis je suis certain que la première nuit de pleine lune a était désastreuse.

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que la première nuit de pleine lune que j'ai partagé avec toi et James s'est mal passé que c'était la même chose avec Severus. » Rit Remus en repensant à la première fois où James et Sirius avaient pris leur forme animagus et était avec lui à la cabane hurlante, sans Peter qui n'était pas encore animagus à ce moment. Il avait presque attaqué Sirius.

« La première nuit, je l'ai passé dans la cave d'une maison d'un ami. Il était derrière les barrières de la grille à me parler, toute la nuit. Et le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais déjà chez nous dans notre lit et il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait devenir animagus pour que je puisse être dehors sans être seul. Que l'on allait trouver un endroit pour moi.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tout est si parfait.

\- On s'engueule parfois mais ce n'est jamais grand chose.

\- Il t'a jamais reproché ton comportement à Poudlard ?

\- Si, ce fut le sujet notre première dispute.

\- Tu vois qu'il n'est pas génial !

\- Sirius...»

Remus leva, encore une fois, les yeux au ciel que son ami pouvait être borné.

* * *

 _ **Février 1983**_

Severus et Remus étaient tous deux allongés dans leur lit, Remus était allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, un simple drap était négligemment posé en travers de son corps cachant que la moitié inférieur de Remus. Severus, allongé à côté de son petit ami, était emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture, il était toujours étonné de voir que le froid ambiant de la maison n'atteignait pas son petit ami. Certes Remus était fortement aidé par sa lycanthropie mais au point de ne porter qu'un drap en plein mois de février ça stupéfiait Severus.

Rogue regardait son petit ami commencer à somnoler en souriant, cela faisant près d'un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et ce sentiment d'apaisement était toujours présent entre eux. Durant cette période, ils avaient emménagé dans la maison famille de Severus. Ce n'était pas la plus belle maison du monde, ni celle en meilleure état mais c'était maintenant leur maison.

Ils avaient décidé de faire quelques travaux eux même pour rendre la maison plus agréable et pour faire oublier à Severus tous les mauvais moments qu'il avait passé dans cette maison étant enfant. Ils avaient commencé par refaire la chambre d'enfant de Severus pour en faire leur chambre et peu à peu les autres pièces subissaient le même sort.

Ils avaient refait la peinture, la décoration dans la mesure du possible et la maison, bien qu'ayant toujours cet aspect vieillot, était un endroit où les deux sorciers aimaient vivre.

Severus tendit la main et caressa la joue de Remus, qui le regarda en souriant. Severus était quelqu'un de très tactile et câlin, fait qui avait étonné son petit ami, Remus avait, depuis Poudlard, vu Severus comme un être distant et très peu amène aux contacts physiques. Or c'était tout le contraire et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au loup garou, Rogue avait toujours besoin d'être un contact avec lui.

« Rem ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai une question.

-Vas y.

\- C'est sur nos années Poudlard. »

Remus se redressa et regarda son petit ami, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils devraient en parler mais il avait peur de tout gâcher. Il savait qu'il avait été lâche à Poudlard qu'il aurait du empêcher Sirius et James de s'en prendre à Severus. Maintenant il s'en rendait compte mais à l'époque il avait eu si peur de perdre leur amitié qu'il les avait laisser faire.

« Pose ta question Sev'.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais réagis quand tes amis s'en prenaient à moi ?

-Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses.

\- Ça je me doute.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quelles excuses tu pourrais avoir qui justifient ta non réaction.

\- Si tu as déjà une idée bien définie de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête à l'époque pourquoi tu demandes ?

\- Je veux avoir ta version.

\- Tu es certain que ça changera ta manière de voir. Tu as l'air fermé sur ton opinion. Comme toujours.

\- Comment ça comme toujours ?!

\- Oh Severus ne prend pas tout mal. C'est juste que tu es souvent ferme sur tes postions. Et pour en revenir à Poudlard c'est juste que je n'osais pas.

\- Tu n'osais pas quoi ? Dire à tes amis qu'ils étaient cons.

\- Exactement, j'avais peur de perdre leur amitié. J'avais jamais eu d'amis avant eux.

\- Alors c'est sur, laisser un gamin se faire martyriser c'est pas grave.

\- J'étais aussi un gamin Sev', je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui se passait au début mais je savais juste que je ne voulais pas être seul et j'avais peur qu'en leur disant quelque chose ils me repoussent.

\- Donc que ce soit un autre qui soit seul c'est pas grave tant que toi ce n'était pas le cas !

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Ça sert à rien de parler de ça Sev'. On ne peut pas changer ce qui c'est passé.

\- C'est ça, ne parlons pas des sujets sensibles. En faite tu es aussi lâche qu'à Poudlard. »

Remus ne retint pas la claque qui s'abattit sur la joue de Severus. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement sous le regard froid de son compagnon.

« Va te faire foutre Severus. Je me casse, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai avec quelqu'un qui a aussi peu d'estime pour moi. »

Sans plus attendre Remus transplana, il arriva directement devant un vieil hôtel moldu qu'il connaissait bien pour y être rester quelques mois l'année précédente. Il prit rapidement une chambre et s'y installa sommairement, et y fit les cents pas tout au long de la journée. Il était déçu et peiné du comportement de son petit ami, il était surtout blessé par les propos de Rogue. Comment Severus osait dire ça ? Comment pouvez t il vouloir être avec lui alors qu'il avait une image de lui si négative.

Remus resta enfermé dans cette vieille chambre d'hôtel tout le week end, ruminant ses idées sombres envers son petit ami. Il était étonné que Severus ne soit pas encore apparu pour s'excuser, le brun arrivait toujours à le retrouver surtout que Remus lui avait déjà parlé de cet hôtel.

Le fait qu'il n'est pas vu Rogue du week-end déprimé encore plus le loup garou, si Severus ne venait pas s'excuser c'est qu'il pensait réellement ses propos, et cette pensée blessait encore plus Lupin qui se renferma sur lui même.

* * *

Deux semaines venaient de passer et aucun des deux hommes n'avaient fait de pas vers l'autre, pourtant tous deux souffraient de cet éloignement. Tous les moments de plénitude qu'ils partageaient étaient maintenant inexistant et les deux sorciers retournaient dans leurs habitudes maussades, pensant à tord que l'autre ne voulait plus le côtoyer.

Remus s'était mis en tête que Severus s'était servi de lui pour faire passer sa solitude pendant que Rogue pensait que Remus lui en voulait encore pour ses propos malheureux. Il n'avait pas voulu blessé son petit ami, sous la colère ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée comme bien souvent quand un sentiment fort le prenait. Rogue s'en voulait d'avoir tout gâcher et dépérissait chez lui jusqu'au jour où l'envie de voir Remus fut plus forte que la honte qu'il ressentait face à ses dires.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas resté longtemps avec le loup, il avait apprit à connaître ses petits manies et habitudes. Lupin était une personne assez prévisible concernant ses actes et ça aller servir à Rogue. Le brun savait qu'en pleine après midi, si l'autre n'avait pas de job, il prenait toujours un café dans le grand parc près de la gare. C'était un endroit apaisant que le loup aimait on ne peut plus.

Espérant croiser Remus, Severus fit le tour du parc pour finir par le trouver assit sur un banc un peu à l'écart du chemin principal. L'assurance que le serpentard avait eut pour venir jusqu'ici disparu rapidement face à la vue d'un Remus dans ses pensées qui regardait dans le vide. Si il n'était pas venu le voir c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie, alors pourquoi le rejoindre alors qu'il allait se faire jeter ?

Il rebroussa chemin et resta à l'entrée du parc, hésitant toujours entre partir ou aller le voir pour être fixé. Severus était un homme courageux, personne pouvait dire le contraire, sauf quand il s'agissait de sentiments, là tout son courageux partait en fumé pour ne rien laisser. Et Remus avait petit à petit fait germer de forts sentiments dans le cœur du brun qui perdait peu à peu son courage face à lui.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de choisir, Remus l'avait vu et le griffondor n'avait, quant à lui, pas hésitait une seule seconde et c'était précipité vers lui.

« Severus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te cherchais ?

\- Tu as pas l'air sûr de toi !

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Ça fait des semaines que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole.

\- C'est toi qui es parti !

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Je... Écoute Remy, je suis désolé, j'étais en colère et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse pour être odieux mais... Je sais pas, j'ai merdé.

\- Sur ça on est d'accord.

\- Je suis désolé, reviens s'il te plaît. Je ferais attention »

Remus regarda Severus qui se tenait devant lui le regard plein d'espoir. Il n'avait pas l'air en bonne état, il devait être aussi touché que lui par cette séparation. Le loup avait l'impression de revoir l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans le bar deux mois plus tôt. Severus avait besoin de lui pour se sentir bien et toutes les avancées qu'ils avaient réalisées avaient été balayées par quelques jours de séparation.

Ne pouvant à un Severus mal en point, Lupin le prit dans ses bras, de toute façon, il n'aurait pu résister bien longtemps loin de lui. Il était poussé vers son petit ami et n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« On rentre chez nous ?

\- On rentre chez nous sev'. »

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	4. Se marier

**Le Mariage**

« Quoiiii ? Quel salaud ! Comment a t il osé te parler comme ça !?

\- Sirius calme toi.

\- Tu te rends compte, il se dit être ton petit ami mais à la première dispute il redevient l'immonde Servillus qu'on a toujours connu !

\- Sirius. »

Sirius faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tout en déblatérant sur le comportement tout bonnement inacceptable du mari de son ami. Ami qui était présentement assis et qui le regardait vociférait sans piper mot. A vrai dire, Remus ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction de Sirius, il avait pensé qu'en racontant les moments banaux de sa vie de couple, les bons comme les mauvais, Sirius verrait que Severus était comme tout le monde et non comme un être infâme.

Or son animagus de meilleur ami ne retenait pas ce qui fallait des histoires racontées par ses soins. Réfléchissant à une autre technique pour convaincre Sirius que l'homme qui partageait sa vie n'était pas un immonde être sans cœur ni âme, comme s'amuser à dires Severus Black. Remus décida de changer de tactique.

« Sirius ?

\- Mais Remus comment as tu pu rester avec un homme pareil !?

\- Tu sais, c'est lui qui m'a demandé en mariage

\- Encore heureux ! Il devait se faire pardonner.

\- C 'était six mois plus tard Siri ! Je ne faisais plus attention à cette histoire.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Sirius... Pourquoi ne veux tu pas te mettre en tête que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime et qu'il est adorable avec moi.

\- Adorable et Rogue ne peuvent être dans la même phrase Remus. Oh je sais ! Il t'a fait boire un philtre d'amour!

\- Sirius, c'est moi qui lui servait des verres lors de notre première rencontre. Si quelqu'un a mit un philtre d'amour dans le verre de l'autre ça ne peut être que moi.

\- Il ne peut que t'avoir ensorcelé.

\- Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, tu veux savoir comment c'est passé mon mariage ?

\- Oh oui ! »

Sirius reprit sa place au côté et se resservit une tasse de thé. Bien qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir son meilleur ami dans les bras de son ennemi il devait avouer que Remus semblait heureux, mais pour Black Lupin méritait bien mieux que son mari actuel, il ne voulait pas en démordre. Buvant sa tasse de thé il attendit patiemment que Remus commence le récit du plus beau jour de sa vie.

 **Août 1983**

Depuis le début de la matinée Remus était apaisé, ces dernières semaines étaient un pur calvaire. La préparation d'un mariage, même aussi petit que le leur était plus compliquée que ce que le couple avait pensé. Severus et Remus avait sous estimé le travail que représentait la préparation d'un mariage et avaient naïvement pensé qu'en un mois, ils allaient avoir le temps de tout organiser sans se presser. Or ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et la semaine précédent la cérémonie fut remplis de préparation en tout genre, ne laissant aux mariés que peu de temps de répit.

Mais le grand jour est arrivé, tout était bouclé et le couple n'avait plus qu'à profiter. Les deux hommes avaient décidé de faire leur mariage dans le jardin des Weasley, avec leur accord bien entendu. Arthur et Molly étaient tous deux des amis de Remus et Severus ainsi ils furent respectivement les témoins des mariés.

Arthur était donc dans sa chambre avec Remus qui finissait de se préparer. Il regardait son reflet dans le grand miroir de la chambre parentale de la maison Weasley. Il avait opté pour une robe de sorcier sobre et été certain que ça aller plaire à son fiancé.

« Tu es si calme. Lui fit remarquer Arthur

\- J'en suis moi même étonné. Ces dernières semaines je m'inquiétais pour un rien, mais là aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourra me faire prendre ma bonne humeur. Sauf Severus.

\- Évidemment. Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- De ?

\- Vous vous marriez rapidement, ce n'est pas un reproche juste une constatation. A mon mariage, j'avais beau être avec Molly depuis des années j'avais cette boule au ventre qui m'a suivi toute la journée.

\- Et bien moi, pas du tout. Quand j'ai revu Sev' en décembre, on était tous les deux pas dans nos meilleurs moments mais ensemble on a trouvé notre place. J'ai très vite compris que lui et moi allons faire un long bout de chemin ensemble. On est devenu dépendant l'un de l'autre et comme tu l'as dis on se mari très rapidement mais on en a envie et tant qu'on aura envie d'être près de l'autre ça ira. J'en suis certain. Alors non le mariage ne me fait pas peur mais notre séparation en Septembre oui.

\- Votre séparation ?

\- Le mois prochain, Sev' commence à être professeur de potion à Poudlard et je ne peux pas le suivre. Dumbledore ne veut pas, il dit que ce n'est pas ma place. Mais ça m'inquiète de ne plus votre Severus tous les jours. Ça fait quand même 8 mois qu'on est h24 ensemble.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain que Severus trouvera une solution. Il est toujours plein de ressources quand ça te concerne alors ne pense pas à ça aujourd'hui et profite. C'est ta journée.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention.

\- Au faite, tu ne m'as pas dis comment il s'était prit pour te demander de t'épouser. J'aimerai bien savoir comme le grand Severus Rogue a pu faire quelque chose d'aussi romantique. »

Avec un petit rire, Remus se mit à lui raconter

« C'était en mai, on venait de finir de refaire la maison et on était crevé. J'étais si fatigué que je voulais qu'une seule chose : dormir. Mais non, Sev' voulait quand même faire un vrai repas. Et je voyais bien qu'il avait un truc à me dire ou à me demander. Il a toujours cet air un peu fermé quand il est pas certain de quelque chose. Et le repas est passé sans qu'il ne dise un mot. Et je te jure Arthur je commençais à m'impatienter et donc étant fatigué à m'énerver. Mais après le repas, il me propose une balade alors je me dis ça y est. Je vais enfin savoir ce qui le tracasse mais là de nouveau rien. Pas un mot.

\- Je sens que tu n'es pas resté calme.

\- Effectivement. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, que moi j'étais crevé et que si il avait quelque chose à me dire que c'était maintenant ou demain. Alors il a fait demi tour sans plus me regarder et bien évidemment ça a fini en dispute.

\- Tu sais que tu es sensé me raconter comment il t'a demandé en mariage pas quand vous avez presque rompu.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Donc on a fini par aller se coucher mais énervé comme je l'étais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Et j'ai senti qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Il s'est excusé et m'a dit qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose de très important et que ça le stressait énormément, il s'est lancé et j'ai dis oui.

\- Allez Remy, il est l'heure de retrouver ton romantique de futur mari ! »

C'est donc un Remus souriant qui rejoint son fiancé près de l'autel. Plus il avançait vers Severus, plus Remus souriait, il ne voyait aucune raison de stresser. C'était leur journée, ils allaient s'unir et rien d'autre importait.

Très peu de personne étaient présentes à leur mariage, quelques amis ainsi que la famille de Remus qui était venue grâce à la mère de Lupin qui ne voulait pas louper le mariage de son fils à cause d'une querelle entre lui et son mari.

Ce fut un beau mariage, simple et plein d'amour, certain le trouvèrent un peu petit mais le principal fut que pour les deux principaux intéressés il fut parfait.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	5. S'agrandir

**Former une famille**

« Alors, qu'as tu à dire sur mon mari Sirius ?

\- Sur ce coup là rien, même si sa demande n'est pas super romantique. Tu as l'air tellement heureux quand tu en parles que je ne vais rien dire sur ce coup.

\- Et ce n'est pas le souvenir le plus heureux que j'ai en réserve.

\- Et lequel c'est ?

\- L'arrivée de mon bébé."

 **Mars 1984**

Remus et Severus avaient trouvé un moyen pour que Remus puisse rejoindre son mari fréquemment sans que le directeur ne le vire de l'école : l'utilisation de Portoloin. C'est comme ça que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le loup avait pu passer un nombre important de jour et de nuit en compagnie de Severus dans ses appartements. Mais depuis quelques mois, le châtain avait trouvé un travail fixe et passait donc moins de temps à Poudlard avec son homme. Mais ça n'avait pas empêcher les deux hommes de passer les fête de noël ensemble. Non rien n'arrivait à les séparer pas même le plus fou des directeur de Poudlard.

Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, Severus avait bien vu que son mari était distant, ronchon, moins tactile et aussi moins présent. Le nombre de nuit où Remus était venu rejoindre Severus depuis la nouvelle année était beaucoup trop petit au goût de Severus. Il avait bien essayé de savoir pourquoi son mari était de plus en plus distant mais le loup taisait cette cause qui effrayait Rogue.

Alors Severus avait fait des efforts, pensant à tord que Remus lui en voulait pour une quelque conque raison, il envoyait des fleurs à son homme, l'invitait au restaurant, rentrait les week-end chez eux mais rien n'y faisait. Remus s'éloignait considérablement de sa moitié.

En ce dernier week-end de mars Severus rentrait chez lui avec la ferme intention de savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de son mari. Il déposa sa cape et se dirigea dans le salon de la maisonnette. Il y trouva Remus qui lisait paisiblement un magasine.

« Coucou Remy.

\- Oh Severus tu es là. Je pensais pas que tu venais ce week-end.

\- Même si tu aurais préféré que je reste à Poudlard je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle Remus. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux vraiment pas

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Sev' ?

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fais pour que tu t'éloignes comme ça. Je ne peux pas me racheter si je ne connais pas ma faute Rem'. Ça fait trois mois que je te vois de moins en moins, que tu passes ton temps ici. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas le moment. Je t'en parlerai quand je serais prêt.

\- Remus parle moi maintenant sinon je me casse.

\- Arrête Severus tu peux bien attendre.

\- Ça fait trois mois que j'attends ! Que j'essaye de savoir. Je veux ma réponse. Que se passe t il ?

\- Ok... Ok... Je l'ai su, en début de mois de février et je n'ai toujours pas passé le choc de la nouvelle. Tu sais que les loups garous ont des compétences particulières.

\- Oui, transformation à chaque pleine lune, grande force ce genre de chose.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Enfin non pas exactement.

\- Remus ne tourne pas autour du pot.

\- Les loups garous peuvent tomber enceint.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis enceint d'un peu plus de trois mois. Quand je l'ai su j'étais tellement heureux j'ai toujours voulu une famille et puis j'ai eu peur. On a jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant, et j'ai paniqué. J'arrivais pas à te le dire, ça m'a fait paniquer. Dis quelque chose Sev'.

\- On va être papas ?

\- Oui. Le bébé doit arrivé en septembre. »

A peine Remus eut fini sa phrase que Severus le prit dans ses bras. Une famille, il allait avoir une famille avec l'homme qu'il aime.

« C'est génial Remus, c'est... parfait. Mais me refait jamais un coup comme celui que tu m'as fais ces dernières semaines. J'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter.

\- Jamais, tu le sais bien Severus.

\- Oh, et tu as déjà eu des rendez-vous pour le bébé ? Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Tu veux un garçon ou une fille ? Et toi ça va, tu as pas eu trop de problème ? Ça va tu as pas encore trop grossi.

\- Heey ! Oui j'ai déjà vu le médicomage, non je ne connais pas encore le sexe du bébé et peu importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon et j'ai pas arrêté de vomir c'était horrible. Mais ça va mieux. »

Le couple continua à parler toute la soirée du bébé, du changement que ça allait apporter dans leur vie. Tous deux étaient si heureux, d'un part grâce à cette superbe nouvelle et parce que l'éloignement de Remus les pesaient et ils savouraient leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Severus accompagnait pour la première fois Remus chez le médicomage, ils allaient enfin savoir le sexe du bébé, Remus avait beau prévenir son mari qu'à 12 semaines ce n'était pas très fiable, Severus était tout excité par la nouvelle. Cela faisait que quelques jours que Rogue connaissait l'existence de la grossesse de son mari et l'euphorie du début n'était pas encore retombée.

Lorsque le médicomage fit l'échographie, les deux pères étaient dans le même état, Remus ne pouvait rester sérieux dans ce moment et lui et son mari profitaient de chaque instant. Quand le médicomage leur annonça que le loup portait une fille le couple en fut heureux, même si leur bonheur aurait été le même dans le cas contraire.

Les six mois de grossesse restant furent plus tranquille que les premiers pour Remus, déjà il n'avait plus de nausées ni aucun désagrément et son mari était à ses côtés et ce détail changeait tout. Ce fut début septembre que les chose se compliquèrent, leur petite était prévu pour 20 jours plus tard mais Remus commença à éprouver des douleurs dès le premier jour du mois. Prenant sur lui il ne prévint son homme que dans la nuit, quand la douleur se faisait plus présente.

Severus emmena directement son mari à Sainte Mangouste, et ce fut sans appel, le travail avait déjà commencé. Rogue fut amené dans la salle d'attente pendant que Remus alla en salle d'accouchement. Le second père put rejoindre le premier à la seconde ou leur enfant fut sortie. Voyant son mari en bonne santé, fatigué mais vivant et leur enfant donner la voix au bout de la pièce Severus fut rassuré, tout s'était bien passé.

Rapidement le médicomage leur amena leur bébé tout propre. Et les deux furent surprit d'entendre

« Voilà votre magnifique petit garçon.

\- Garçon vous êtes sûr ? Demande Severus

\- Ah oui. Comment allez vous l'appeler ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que Hélène n'est plus d'actualité. »

Remus récupérait doucement pendant que Severus assit dans un fauteuil confortable dans la chambre d'hôpital de son mari tenait son fils dans ses bras. Cherchant désespérément un nom a son magnifique petit bout, qui était le portait de Remus avec la couleur des cheveux de Severus.

« Severus ? Appela doucement Remus en se réveillant.

\- Remy, ça va mon cœur ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment va notre garçon ?

\- Bien, il est très calme en tout cas.

\- Un garçon. Comment on va l'appeler ?

\- Loïc ?

\- Non.

\- Arthur ? Demanda Severus

\- Non.

\- Antoine ?

\- Non.

\- Thomas ?

\- Non.

\- Trouve quelque chose alors.

\- J'ai trouvé ! James !

\- Hors de question.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- En deuxième prénom alors.

\- Ok... Gideon alors.

\- …

\- Tu n'aimes pas.

\- J'ai pas dis ça !

\- Tu n'as rien dis c'est pareil Severus.

\- Je regardais si ça lui allait.

\- Et alors ?

\- Gideon James Rogue c'est parfait. »

* * *

 **A suivre**


	6. Se comprendre

« Tu as un petit garçon. C'est génial !

\- Quand il sera là, ne dit pas qu'il est petit, il va mal le prendre. Il a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard en Septembre dernier alors monsieur est un grand.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je suis tellement content pour toi Rem'. Tu as vraiment l'air heureux.

\- C'est ce que je me tus à te répéter depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- En même temps c'est difficile pour moi de croire que tu peux être heureux avec Rogue.

\- Je vois ça mais pourtant c'est le cas. Je suis bien, j'ai un fils adorable avec alors s'il te plaît, fais un effort pour l'accepter.

\- Je vais essayer. Mais c'est compliqué pour moi de me mettre en tête que Severus est celui qui te rend heureux.

\- Pourtant je te l'ai montré.

\- Mais vu que je ne l'ai pas vu ça me perturbe. Il va arriver, tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte que ton image de Severus n'est pas bonne. »

Les deux amis restèrent dans le salon de la maison famille en attendant l'arrivée du reste de la famille du loup. Remus continua de parler de son fils, racontant à Sirius, ses premiers pas, sa première tentative de vol dans leur jardin, et tous ses petits moments qui font qu'un parent est fier de son enfant.

Sirius remarqua rapidement que Lupin avait du mal à voir que son fils grandissait, il parlait de lui comme si il était encore un bébé alors que le jeune Gideon venait d'entrer à Poudlard chez les Serdaigles, au grand soulagement de ses parents. Severus avait annoncé qu'un Griffondor à gérer chez lui était bien assez et Remus savait comment se passer la vie dans la tour des lions, il avait été rassurer de voir que son fils était chez les Aigles.

Rapidement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Severus épuisé, et un jeune garçon qui courra dans la bras de son père. Sirius fut, tout d'abord, étonné par la ressemblance de Remus et son fils. Le garçon lui rappelait son père à leur rentrée à Poudlard. Seul la couleur des cheveux rappelées son second père, ce qui pour Sirius n'était pas un mal.

« Papa, regarde ce que Dad m'a prit ! Un nouveau balais ! Il est encore plus beau que l'ancien et il sera parfait pour l'année prochaine ! Je t'ai dis que je voulais entrer dans l'équipe de Quiddich ? Dad veut pas trop mais c'est pas grave !

\- Gid', tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Si ! D'enlever mes chaussures !

\- Non, de dire bonjour. Sourit Remus, je te présente Sirius, un ami du temps de Poudlard.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! Vous êtes un ami de mes papas ?

\- De Remus oui, mais de Rogue...

\- Black est un des meilleurs amis de Remus mais je ne l'ai jamais supporté. Dit Severus

\- Ah ok. »

Et Gideon reprit son récit de sa sortie sur le chemin de traverse à Lupin qui essaya d'être totalement attentif mais qui perdit rapidement le fils.

Sirius regarda le couple assit sur le canapé, Rogue avait passé son bras autour de Remus et passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de son mari. Tous deux regardaient leur fils qui n'oubliait aucun détails sur la sortie qu'il venait de faire avec son père.

Sirius se rendit compte que son ami n'aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de mieux pour lui. Il était heureux et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître pour Sirius, c'était grâce à Severus Rogue.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette petite histoire. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté, mis en favoris ou ont suivi cette histoire. C'est toujours tellement agréable de voir qu'une histoire vous plait. :D

Et remerciement spécial pour Ptitepointe2 qui est toujours là et enthousiaste à propos de mes histoires, du coup pour te faire plaisir l'une des prochaines histoires sera un Wolfstar.

En tout cas Bisous à tous et à Bientôt j'espère! :-)


End file.
